Must Go On
by Grint Maniac
Summary: HBP Spoilers. This is a fiction that begins with what happened right after cough Dumbledore cough funeral. The Trio gotta find the Horcruxes but first they're going first to the Dursley's and after that they'll go to Fleur and Bill's Wedding.RHr HG
1. Freaky Dance

Hi!

I just wanted to introduce myself to you, my beloved readers…

Hmm, right.

So my name is Joana and right now my Microsoft Word is underlining my name because they insist on telling me that my name is not well spelled.

Well, let's go on with it…

As I was trying to say, my name is Joana and…damn, here they are, underlining my name again with red. Well then, I'll just ignore.

So, my name is Joana and I'm a pure and genuine Portuguese Harry Potter fan with 17 years old.

As English is NOT my…erm…language, forgive me if you find around…

173795772846008 Grammar mistakes. Ok? Oh, you're so sweet.

By the way, I'll be really touched if you guys comment my fiction. I mean, I won't cry with happiness, but I just wanted to let you know I do really appreciate reviews, either depreciative either good.

So, well….right…

You may read now D

1st Chapter

"Freaky Dance"

When Dumbledore's Funeral was officially over, students should leave Hogwarts within an hour, and catch the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Train Station.

While most of the students were already packing their stuff, there was a small group of six students that were sitting under a big oak, stretched all over the grass, catching some sun without pronouncing a single word.

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood, the youngest of the group, stood up and began dancing in a freaky way.

Ron, who was lying next to his sister Ginny, noticed Luna's crazy behavior:

"Hey, whatcha doing?" He asked, looking at her like she went definitely mad.

Harry, who was almost asleep, woke up and was almost blinded by the sunlight as Luna answered Ron, still dancing:

"Dunno, I feel like dancing. Ya know…" She stopped her explanation, since she was getting tired, and after a few seconds she continued "Sometimes when I'm sad, like now, I feel like dancing and well, I feel much better." Then, she shrugged, and began dancing again.

Ginny, who was hearing all the conversation, couldn't help but smile, as she stood up.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, starting to dance as freaky as Luna.

Now everyone's attention was centered on Ginny and Luna, who were now shaking their heads frenetically. Ron was staring at them, looking astonished by her sister lack of sanity. Neville, on the other hand, was confused:

"I wonder if that's sort of a girlish ritual." He mentally asked to himself, with a puzzled look on his face.

Harry was merely smiling, hesitating if he should join them or not. And Hermione, who was trying to read a book, shot some glances at Luna and Ginny but did not care much.

"I mean, they are on their own right to try to forget all the problems for some minutes." She thought.

Finally, Harry decided to join the girls, and was forced to remove his glasses, since they would probably fly away if he wanted to join the head-shaking dance.

"Oh my, even Harry now. They're mental!" Ron thought.

But now he was hesitating too, because they really sounded like they were having some fun.

"You know what?" Asked Harry to Luna, who stopped dancing for some seconds "This really works…" And so he begins dancing some sort of a gipsy dance.

Soon Ron and Neville joined the freaky dance, not caring about what the students that were passing by were thinking of them.

While he was doing a mix of tap and country dance, Ron realized Hermione was watching them with an amused smile on her face. She looked like she was hesitating too.

"Would you give me the honor of this loony dance?" Asked Ron, offering his right hand to Hermione.

Hermione was a bit taken back, and answered:

"Honestly, this isn't the sort of-"

"Oh c'mon, do you really care about what people will think right now?" Asked Ron.

Hermione thought for some seconds.

"Dumbledore's dead, sooner or later I'll be searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron…an adventure that probably I won't come back from…" She thought, biting her lip.

"You're right Ron…" She finally said, standing up and taking Ron's hand "Who cares?"

He leaded her to join the group with a small grin playing on his lips.

Half an hour later, the freaky dancers were stretched all over the grass again, pretty tired but feeling much more relieved. Now the sunlight wasn't so strong, since 6 o'clock was almost arriving.

"This wasn't definitely the way I pictured I would spend my last day at Hogwarts." Admitted Ron, scratching the back of his head.

"How did you picture it then?" Asked Hermione, who as sitting next to him.

"I didn't. I never thought that day was so close. But if I did imagine how it would be like, it wouldn't definitely be like this." He said, yawning. "But at least it was a laugh." He added, closing his eyes.

And there they stayed, some admiring the cloud's formations; others thinking if they were going to have dinner before or after McGonagall's speech; some that finally started reading in peace a book; others looking for their lost glasses; some wondering if they should place a name on their Mimbelus Mimbletonia; and others, trying to avoid the thought that they would have a Phlegm as sister-in-law soon.

"Do you guys think Hogwarts will close?" Asked Neville, who was sitting with his arms around his legs.

"Dunno." Answered Harry, who had finally found his glasses and was now cleaning them to his shirt" But even if it doesn't close, I reckon I won't come back."

Neville looked shocked.

"Why not?" he asked.

Harry merely shrugged, hesitating if he should tell Neville and Luna about the Horcruxes. But Neville understood that Harry didn't want to talk so he didn't insist.

After a few more seconds of silence, Luna sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh, you know. Today you guys actually behaved like you were my friends." She admitted, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, yeah, maybe that's because we ARE your friends…!" Said Ginny, patting Luna's head.


	2. Off Age

Wotcher Folks?

Huge thanks for those who reviewed!

Here's the next chapter, as promised:

2nd Chapter

"Hogwarts, a Home"

"By the way, Harry…" Said Ron, who was packing his stuff, his belongings occupying half length of his bed "Does your aunt cook well?"

Harry thought for some seconds, and shrugged as he answered:

"Yeah, not bad. Why?"

"Mate, because we're not having dinner at the train." He answered.

"So?" Harry asked who had just finished packing.

"Don't you remember? Me and Mione going with ya to the Dursleys." Ron insisted, looking alarmed.

"Oh…Right." Harry remembered. He suddenly starts to imagine how it'll to be, having his best friends at the Durleys.

"They're going to freak out!" Harry added, grinning widely, picturing the scene where he would be demanding the Dursleys to let his friends stay for a couple of days.

When Ron finished his packing, he and Harry went downstairs, where Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for them.

"Generally…girls do take more time to gussy up than boys." Stated Ginny, with a mocking voice.

Harry smiled, and Ron mouthed to her sister:

"B-I-t-e…..M-e!"

Some minutes later, they reached Hogwarts gates to Hogsmeade and all of them turned back, to the castle, and stayed like that for some seconds, remembering old memories.

"It's not live we're not coming back!" Said Ron, when he noticed that Hermione was crying softly.

"I-I know…" She said, between gentle sobs "It's just we might not come back. There's always the probability of-"

"Hey, you lot!" Called a familiar voice behind them.

"Wotcher Hagrid" Said Ron, who was the first to turn around.

"'Ello, I jus' came ter say goodbye to ya lot." He said.

"Thanks Hagrid. Will you write often?" Asked Harry, as he coughed, trying to disguise the fact that his voice was trembling a little bit.

"Yeh, o' course! And I'll be at Bill and Fleur's, rememba?" Hagrid pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah!" Said Harry, feeling a lot better. He thought that this could have been the last time with Hagrid before he went to Godric's Hollow, but fortunately he was wrong.

"And if the muggles don'treat ya well, jus' warn me, al' right?" He insisted, giving a heavy pat on Harry's shoulder.

"Sure. But I think that who's going to suffer are them, actually." Said Harry, a wicked smile growing on his face "But never you mind that now, Hagrid, we gotta go and find an empty compartment." He added, noticing that Hagrid was looking at him like he was suspecting that Harry was up to something.

"Harry…" Said Ginny, grabbing Harry's wrist as they were making their way to an empty compartment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." She said, with a serious look on her face "In private" She added, sending a piercing look at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't look at me like that!" Replied Ron.

Hermione pushed Ron forwards as she said with a bossy voice:

"Shut up Ron, let's go find an empty compartment. Cya later Harry, Ginny"

And so they made their way to the back of the train, leaving a nervous Harry and a serious Ginny behind.

"What's up between them?" Asked Ron, as he and Hermione entered the last compartment

"Well…." Began Hermione, as she sat next to Ron "Don't freak out, or something, but Harry broke up with Ginny." She admitted.

"WHAT?" Exploded Ron, like it was all Hermione's fault.

"I told you not to freak out!" Said Hermione, turning her head away from Ron.

"I'M NOT FREAKING OUT…ok?" Continued Ron.

"So why are you yelling at me like it's my entire bloody fault Weasley?" Replied Hermione, standing up.

"I…err" Stuttered Ron.

Hermione kept throwing him furious glances as she tapped her foot and folded her arms.

"Sorry…Phmffff" Apologized Ron, trying to hide a laugh.

"What?" Asked Hermione, sounding furious.

"You remembered me my mother, standing like that and stuff." He said, grinning widely and letting out some evil little giggles.

"Oh, cut it out Ron. Stop making fun of me, will you?" Said Hermione, having a seat again next to Ron, as he kept giggling mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began reading a book.

"Ok, so why did he break up with her anyway?" Asked Ron, who stopped laughing.

"I'm not talking to you." Stated Hermione, turning a page of her book.

"Why NOT?" Asked Ron "Oh, fine, I'm sorry for making fun of you, Oh mighty Hermione."

Hermione pursed her lips, trying not to smile.

"Aha! You're smiling, you're smiling!" Exclaimed a triumphant Ron.

"Oh, honestly…" Said Hermione, giving up.

"Now tell me, why did they break up?" Insisted Ron.

"I thought you didn't like the fact that they were going out." Said Hermione

"And I don't. But Harry's better than Dean or that Michael Cooper-"

"It's Corner!" Corrected Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever. And as I was saying…they sort of looked like they were happy together and…stuff." Concluded Ron.

"Yes, that usually happens when two people love each other" Said Hermione, who still had all her attention on the book she was reading.

"You're not telling me, are ya?" Ron insisted; with a strange and deep voice that Hermione wasn't use to hear it from Ron.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, or I won't finish reading this book today." She said, closing the book and turning her attention to Ron now.

"So, Harry broke up with Ginny because he thinks that if Voldemort discovers they are going out, that he will do something bad to her." Hermione finally said.

"Well, that's stupid." Ron concluded after a few seconds.

"I know. I mean, Voldemort already used Ginny when the chamber of secrets was opened." She agreed, picking up her book again, leaving Ron staring at the landscape through the window.

When Hermione was almost loosing to Ron on a chess game, the compartment door opened quietly and Harry came in, followed by Ginny. Both of them were looking like nothing serious had happened, since Ginny said mockingly:

"Really Hermione, why do you lose time playing chess with him?" She pointed to Ron "I mean, nobody ever won to him in chess."

"Well, it isn't impossible to beat your brother." Stated Hermione, as Ginny and Harry took a seat across her and Ron.

"Why? You've already won to Ron?" Asked Harry.

"No…but somehow, he'll have to lose someday!" Said Hermione, as Ron knocked Hermione's queen out.

"Check-Mate!" Announced Ron, staring at Hermione with an evil smile. "Wanna play again, Miss "Ron-Will-Have-To-Lose-Someday"?"

Hermione scowled and decided to start reading her book again.

Ron was staring at Harry and Ginny, trying to guess what happened while they were absent.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, to break the awkward silence, noticing that Ron was eyeing he and Ginny with suspicious glances.

Hermione looked up to face Harry, and answered casually:

"Oh you know…"

But before Hermione could answer, Ron took the book from her hands and read the title.

"Yep. Hogwarts, a History." He confirmed "Honestly woman, it surprises me the fact that you still didn't memorised the entire book yet!"

Hermione frowned and tried to take the book from Ron's grasp.

"Give me that, now!" She ordered, as she slapped strongly Ron's chest.

Harry sent Ginny a knowing smile, which she returned.

"Ouch, sounds like miss "Ron-Will-Have-To-Lose-Someday" has strong hands, huh?" He mocked, throwing "Hogwarts, a history" to Hermione's lap.

"Grow up, Ron." Hermione said, standing up, and sitting next to Ginny.

One hour later, the train finally arrived at Kings Cross and the night was dark and cold.

Harry, Ron, Hermione (who wasn't speaking to Ron) and Ginny waited until the train was almost empty to get out.

When they went out the platform, they noticed some members of the Weasley family waiting for them, chatting happily.

When Mrs.Weasley noticed them, she let out some sort of happiness cry and hugged them all, very tightly.

"Hey there children!" Greet Mr.Weasley, followed by Charlie and the twins.

They all exchanged hugs and kisses, and Harry saw his uncle, aunt and cousin waiting for him not far away.

Harry gave a small nudge at Ron's ribs, and patted Hermione's shoulder, as he pointed to the Dursleys.

"Shall we?" He asked a confident smile on his face.

"Of course. Hope they don't mind." Hermione said.

"They will, so get used to it." Warned Harry, smiling wickedly.

"So why are you smiling, Harry?" She asked, looking puzzled.

When Harry opened his mouth to answer, Ron answered first:

"Because I'm off age. I can do magic outside school now."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, shock all over her face.

"Hermione, c'mon, he won't do anything bad to them…"Harry said, making Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "But scare them, that's another thing." He thought to himself.

That's all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review


End file.
